


Undercover Tensions

by Zippit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Jealousy, Manhandling/Shows of Athleticism During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: Steve hates missions like this where he’s hidden in the shadows, watching Nat work from afar. It’s not what he’s built for or who he is. He’s up front and in your face and he prefers it that way.





	Undercover Tensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy and that I managed to capture some of what you wanted to see in these tags!
> 
> Thank you for giving me a chance to write Steve/Natasha. They are one of my favorite pairings in the MCU. I just love their dynamic.
> 
> This is set somewhere nebulously around Winter Soldier and before Civil War.

Steve tugs at the collar of the suit he has on, rolling his shoulders to get the material to sit better. There’s nothing wrong with the suit. It’s been perfectly tailored to fit his frame. As has everything else about this mission. The fabric light and unstiffling as he sits here waiting. He huffs out a sigh and winces when Natasha tsks softly back at him over the comms. He has perfect color visual of the ballroom a floor below. They’d been sent to the hotel a week in advance to set up their cameras and scope out their escape routes. Everything was going to plan. Perfectly.

It still made Steve’s skin itch, made him want to move, and pace in the luxurious confines of the room he was tucked into. He bites his lips and worries at the skin there. Natasha would tell him to stop it and hand him the scentless lip balm she knows he favors. He reaches for it instinctively at the thought and glides the smoothness over his lips. It’s too sterile in here. It’s too quiet in here and the comms are too good as he hears Natasha’s laughter, the rustle of her dress, and the soft comments her date for the night makes.

He swallows down the tight feeling in his throat and focuses. They have a mission to complete even if Steve hates missions like this where he’s hidden in the shadows, watching Nat work from afar. It’s not what he’s built for or who he is. He’s up front and in your face and he prefers it that way. Maybe it’s the type of mission that usually ends up requiring this kind of setup. Actually, he knows it is. He knows himself well enough and especially after this last change in their partnership. It’s a downside of being partnered with the Black Widow, a master assassin in all the ways that define it.

He can’t smell the food and the delicate perfumes floating around the decked out area below but he can imagine them. All floral and indistinct. Nothing unique about the whole lot of them. Natasha’s square in the middle of it all dressed to the nines in a slinky dress that accents her currently blonde hair. He hates it when she has to hide behind disguises and dye jobs. It’s not who she is and the longer he worked with her the more he realized that. The more he liked the Natasha he grew to know when she was a redhead and giving him sass and smirking at him after a clever play on words had him flustered and giving her a look.

He gives in and pushes up from the plush armchair he’d dragged in front of the array of monitors they’d set up. He stretches his arms over his head, keeping one eye on the video feeds. If he didn’t need to be able to head downstairs and blend in at a moment’s notice, he’d be wearing nondescript combat gear. They needed to keep a low profile. At least they were supposed to be. The thought of Captain America and the Black Widow ever being able to remain hidden from sight was still something Steve had trouble wrapping his head around.

Natasha’s low words are a comforting purr in his ear as he paces. He glances at the time stamp on the video feeds. Things should be wrapping up soon. Dinner was over and now the obligatory socializing before people began to excuse themselves from the charity dinner. It wasn’t anything complicated. Just get the guy back to his room, knock him out, and retrieve the data encryption key. Steve did wonder why the tech gurus at SHIELD couldn’t hack the encryption but sometimes it was just easier to do it the old fashioned way.

He cracks his knuckles and comes to attention when Natasha and her mark start to make their excuses, slowly disentangling themselves from the rest of the group seated at their table. He bites back the growl when the mark slides a hand along Natasha’s waist to curl over her hip. This thing between them is still new, still fresh enough, that it’s hard for Steve to box it all away when they’re on missions like this. There’s no way he’d let anyone else take his place either. He trusts himself to have Natasha’s back and for Natasha to handle herself but the sight still gets to him.

“Easy, tiger” whispers over the comms and Steve’s not sure if Natasha means it for him or her mark. Maybe both because the mark leans in and makes a lewd suggestion in her ear that has Steve clenching his hands into fists. Natasha’s giggle in his response has Steve rolling his eyes so hard. He watches them glide through the ballroom and over to the elevators then has to grit his teeth as the mark paws at Natasha, nuzzling into her hair, squeezing her ass, and pulling her tight against him.

The elevator doors finally ping open an indeterminable time later and it’s a few more long minutes as Steve has to watch the video until they reach his floor. He counts their steps as they walk down the hallway to the room next door. This time when he hears Natasha laugh it’s not just over the comms. He can just barely pick out her voice from outside the door. A click, a firm press of the door being shut, and they’re inside and Natasha’s being pressed back against the door and kissed and Steve has to take deep breaths.

It’s not thirty seconds later before Natasha has the mark drugged, dragged into the bedroom, and dumped onto the bed. She makes short work of stripping him of his clothes, planting the fake used condom in the trashcan, then unerringly heads toward his suitcase. A few seconds of hurried rummaging and she has the flash drive in hand. She holds it up triumphantly for him to see then tucks into the specially designed case for it. It beeps and she pulls the flash drive back out, placing it back where she found it. SHIELD now has a complete copy and the one the mark has will slowly start to corrupt itself over the next twelve hours.

Steve just needs to hit a key on the computer and a program will insert a time stamp for her departure from the room later in the night. It’ll be at a point where the cameras suffer a flicker of static and no further trace of her in the hotel will be found. It’ll be innocuous enough and divert suspicion from the pretty woman the mark had brought as his date to the event. Natasha heads for adjoining door that connects the two rooms. That one isn’t digitally coded and even if it was they’d have removed any trace of her use of it.

She steps through, already pulling the earrings from her ears, with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes are sparkling as she pulls the door shut behind her. She’s flushed with the adrenaline and success. It was a simple mission and sending the two of them here might be overkill but Steve has to admit it he doesn’t mind in the least. Because he’s already shut down their comms and the monitor displays. He’s left them recording because they will need to make sure nothing gets traced back to them. But that’s not his main concern right now.

That’s Natasha.

Sparkling, radiant, and looking at him with a raised eyebrow like she knows exactly what he’s thinking. She probably does. She slips both straps of the dress off her shoulders and that’s it. Steve’s across the space between them in two strides. He kisses her hard, hands already spanning the width of her waist, as he presses her back against the door. She moans into his mouth and he growls. This last step in their relationship had crept up on him, escaped his notice until it was too late. Until he was head over heels and wanting to protect her and make sure she knew exactly what he thought about other people getting to touch her. 

Her hands clutch his shoulders before one fists into the short strands of hair on the nape of his neck and clutch hard. She has a thing about making him feel her everywhere from his head down to his toes. He doesn’t mind. The bruises never last long and maybe that says something about him. He’s already kissed down her neck, over her chest, and he’s nuzzling the valley of her breasts. Her curves are as a deadly to him as everything else about her.

He grinds against her, wanting to hear her gasp. She doesn’t disappoint. “Steve, Steve….”

He slides his hands everywhere he saw that asshole had his. Her hips, her waist, her ass, her back. Everywhere. Erasing his touch with his own. Erasing everything.

It’s just them. He’d tossed his comm on the table the minute she’d stepped through the door. He kicks her heels aside and steps in even closer. There’s not an inch of space separating them. She laughs. Steve pulls back to look at her with a sheepish grin. She just rolls her eyes fondly at him as she’s shoving his pants down below his hips. One of those deadly hands wraps around his cock. It earns her a full body shudder. The smirk’s back and it’s even wider this time.

Her dress feels paper thin. It’s barely there or maybe she’s just radiating all the heat. Wanting him as much as he wants her. He had elaborate plans. Half formed ones and the moment she’d stepped through the door…. He shakes his head ruefully and leans in to kiss her again.

“You are something else,” he whispers against her lips.

“I could say the same about you.”

He grips her waist and urges her up. She always did know how to read him. She bounces and he carries her up the rest of the way so he can wrap her legs around his waist. The dress is hopelessly rucked up around her hips. The soft skin of her inner thighs rubbing just above his hips and he gives her a look when he realizes she’s not wearing anything underneath.

“Steve, I’ve lost too many nice pairs of underwear to you already!”

He ducks his head against her chest as she laughs at him, hiding the flush on his cheeks. Maybe he’d gotten a little bit carried away in the past. Maybe he was just human. He shivers as she trails her nails lightly over his cock, trapped between them. The angle must be awkward but he’s learned that she’ll do just about anything for him. Just like he’d return the favor.

He kisses her again, teasing her lips open slowly, deepening the kiss as he shifts her weight to one arm. She feels so tiny in her arms. He always forgets how small she really is. He nips at her lips, turning the kiss wicked and filthy, as he shifts and sinks into her. Her legs immediately wrap tight around his waist, pulling him in all the way to the hilt almost immediately.

They both groan. Those first few moments of sensation are always overwhelming, always blinding with pleasure. He lets it settle low in his gut. The roaring pleasure, the tight feel of her, the knowledge that she wants this as much as he does. He breathes out her name, shifting his head to gaze into her green eyes blown black with desire. He smiles softly, brushing his thumb along her jaw.

He starts slow, rolling strokes of his hips. Trading kisses for nips along her skin, teasing her as much as he’s teasing himself. She’s always roaring to go. He’s not much better. But the anticipation…. That’s what they both chase. That’s what he strokes to a higher and higher fire now.

Natasha has her head tilted back against the wall, panting his name and “yes, yes, more Steve, more!” She won’t break under him. She’ll return as good as she gets. He suckles at the swell of a breast and slams harder into her. She only moans louder and it spirals Steve’s own pleasure higher.

He has to shift his grip, hands on her waist, as he breathes into her neck. Her hair whispering across his face. His name falling from her lips like music, like everything good in his life.

She’s pressed so tight against him. Her body sucking him in, unwilling to let him go. A whimper follows every time he fucks into her and it’s too much. It’s not enough. He groans her name and tries to fuck her through the wall. She’s clawing at his shoulders, she’s writhing against him. She’s everything, absolutely everything. She’s slamming her hips up to meet his.

She goes still against him, her heels digging into the small of his back, a low cry escaping her. It’s the tightness of her, the clenching of her walls around him, that drives him over the edge. It’s a few more hard deep strokes and he’s following her over into oblivion. His face pressed into her shoulder, breathing in the scent of sex and her and them.

He floats in it. The pleasure dulling everything but her into a white haze. Her hand carding through his hair. Her lips moving over his cheek. Her legs slowly loosening their grip around him. He breathes out a sigh and nuzzles her neck. He trails a finger along her leg and keeps it pulled tight around him.

“Mmm….”

He’s hazy and warm. He’s not ready to let this feeling go. It feels so good to be like this. Nothing to worry about but the pleasure and the heat. He’s already half hard inside her again. One time is never enough.

Steve rouses himself enough to pull back and grin at her. Her hair’s a mess. She’s flushed and breathing heavily. She almost looks zoned out with parted lips and eyes looking hazily at him. He kisses those parted lips.

“Bed, soldier boy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He’s more than happy to comply. Get them out of these fancy suits and down to nothing but skin to skin. They have a couple hours to themselves. He leans back from the wall, taking care to make sure he’s not going to drop her, then carries her back to the bed. Oh yeah, they’re going to enjoy themselves. Steve’s going to make sure of it. Neither of them are going to remember much else beside each other when he’s done.


End file.
